La Luna y el Burro
by El Guru del Clop
Summary: Twilight no fue la única que vivió una aventura en The Road Less Schaduled. Comisión para un lector estimado.


Saludos, actualizaré al finalizar septiembre sin fap. A veces hasta yo me decepciono de mi mismo, pero no teman, todavía no he muerto. Ahora los dejo con un one shot inspirado en unas ideas que un lector me mandó a mi página en Facebook. Recuerden, no hago comisiones por dinero, sino para hacer cada vez mejores clopfics.

* * *

Y dicen que el burro es de los animales más longevos en la granja y que actualmente está en peligro de extinción en los países industrializados hasta la médula.

Caían las doce del mediodía y el sol amenazaba con abrasarlo todo. El andar del profesor Cranky se había agotado. De levantar los pies con ritmo exagerado y con estilo extravagante, pasó a básicamente arrastrarlos para avanzar. Vestido con su traje ochentero y su visera su cuerpo estaba a punto de caer pesadamente sobre el césped.

Ciertamente, hasta las tres féminas que le acompañaban se mostraban cansadas, el sol fulminante era la causa principal, eso y todavía tener puesta la chaqueta. Pero él se la dejaba puesta de todas formas, caminando con su habitual joroba y su piel aun pálida.

"Voy a necesitar un helado." Apenas pudo pronunciar Twilight, contando de inmediato con la aprobación de Celestia que, sin decir más, la tomó de los hombros para dirigirla a un puesto de helados que debía estar como a diez minutos de caminata. Lo bueno era que el camino tenía sombra, pues atravesaba los matorrales. Y las copas de los árboles bailaban sobre sus cabezas. El frescor del viento era contrario a la calor abrumadora del claro por el que habían caminado para llegar hasta ese punto.

¿Qué clase de atajos conocían? Se preguntó Twilight, maravillándose con la belleza de la naturaleza que les rodeaba.

Luna no quiso decirlo, bueno, de haberlo hecho todos se pondrían tensos y debería explicaciones a medio mundo…

Entonces lo volvió a sentir.

Ahí, justo por encima del muslo, la mano dura y cálida de Cranky volvía a atosigarle la nalga derecha. Con el rubor en sus mejillas, la mujer le tomó por la muñeca y retiró su mano, sin poder decir más palabras, comenzó a alejarse unos pasos para que el incidente no se repitiera.

Pero testarudo como siempre, aquel hombre la tomó por la muñeca y la acercó para confrontarla frente a frente, a solo diez centímetros de distancia, la mirada decidida del hombre se encontró con unos ojos radiantes, pero indescifrables de la mujer de piel azul. Las manos del hombre de inmediato rodearon sus caderas y entonces le imposibilitaron alejarse de inmediato.

"Oye, ya basta… tienes que pensar en Matilda" Trató de reprochar la subdirectora Luna.

Cualquier alumno hubiera dado lo que fuera por ver a la estricta y ruda subdirectora con un hilillo de voz, con las mejillas al rojo vivo y una mirada tan tímida que la transformaban en una mujer completamente distinta.

clopvi etiquetas "Matilda es el amor de mi vida; y nadie va a cambiar eso. Pero tú eres mi fantasía" El hombre, con el cinismo y el descaro que le caracterizaban la acercó más, asegurándose de finalmente tenerla de frente.

Era gracioso, hace más de diez años, Luna debía ver hacia arriba para ver al hombre que la tenía entre sus brazos, ahora el burro comenzaba a envejecer, ahora él era quien debía ver hacia arriba para que conseguir el mágico contacto de ojos. El que antaño fue un caballero, era ahora un jorobadito de manos atrevidas y mirada lujuriosa.

"Señorita Luna, usted ha sido la alumna más hermosa que he tenido" Alagó el hombre con un tono de voz suave, mientras hacía que la mujer avanzara junto con él hasta alcanzar un tronco, momento en el que la mujer ya no tuvo a donde ir. Allí, aprisionada entre los brazos del hombre y la corteza del árbol, de pronto sintió exactamente lo mismo que sintió cuando estaba en el último año de la CHS.

De inmediato sus piernas se juntaron con un temblor leve.

"Sigues siendo la misma venus que me encontré hace doce años" Rememoró Cranky, que acercó sus labios al cuello de la mujer.

Bastó esa caricia para que la autoridad de la escuela hiciera su rostro a un lado, solo para sentir el continuo devenir de aquellos labios experimentados. El burro ruco, como le apodaban los maestros y amigos cercanos, recorría su piel con una caricia tan suave que era un mero roce.

La fragancia a lavanda de Luna era embriagadora, pero también era como entrar a un templo santo, no, ella no era una colegiala ingenua de esas que le hacían favores para pasar de año como Pinkie Pie, no, esta mujer era como una barrera gruesa que debía atravesar con precisión y solo en el momento más adecuado.

Luna cerró los ojos, pero, de un momento a otro, el hombre delicadamente la tomó de la barbilla para conducirla a su altura y, hecho esto, le robó un beso que no tardó en convertirse en una invasión de lengua. Por supuesto que Luna abrió la boca, sentía que la tela de su blusa le cortaría los pezones de lo erectos y sensibles que se hallaban.

Lamano derecha de Cranky ascendió hasta bajar lentamente del cuello al pecho, sin mayor dilación, comenzó a masajearlo con tal habilidad que supo liberar su pezón de la blusa y no tocarlo más que para rozarlo de forma ocasional con el borde de su mano, mientras que sus dedos presionaban suavemente sobre el seno, masajeándolo, recorriéndolo, acariciándolo.

Ni falto ni perezoso, el viejo verde no tardaba en bailar con su lengua junto a la de Luna, lirios y rosas parecían florecer en su campo de visión a medida que ambos entraban en calor.

Pero finalmente él interrumpió el baile para tomar a la mujer por los hombros y ponerla contra el tronco, como si un instinto animal se apoderase de él inmediatamente buscó la manera de desabotonar los pantalones de la mujer.

Luna aguardó unos segundos para ver a los alrededores, aquello era estúpido, si tan solo uno de los que habían ido al evento se enteraba, todo, absolutamente todo se iría al carajo. El peligro pronto logró que ella sintiera que la humedad se apoderaba de sus bragas, el calor en su rostro incrementaba a medida que los dedos ansiosos de Cranky se paseaban por su cadera y la invadían por debajo de la blusa, abultándolo todo y revolviendo en la tela.

Con la poca claridad que le quedaba en la mente, de inmediato sus manos tomaron la blusa y la elevaron a medida que el hombre le quitaba su pantalón.

"Está bien, Cranky. Pero hagámoslo rápido, antes de que Twilight y mi hermana regresen" Advirtió la mujer.

A él le bastó con dejarle el pantalón a medio muslo, con tal de que se viera la tanga y él tuviera acceso era más que suficiente.

La hebilla del cinturón del pantalón de Luna comenzaba a tintinear con el movimiento. A Cranky le bastó con hacer lo mismo que el modelo de mujer que pronto se comería. Nada mejor para sentir la juventud que un rapidín, literalmente, Luna se sentía como en su tiempo de colegiala en el auto de uno de sus muchos pretendientes. Mientras que él volvía a su edad de maestro primerizo, allí donde le bastaba con una mirada para dejar sin aliento a las estudiantes, el tiempo donde seguía soltero y sus aventuras como "el burro" empezarían.

Pero no había tiempo para ponerse melancólicos. Decir que el hombre usaba una trusa era un crimen contranatural, pero era la realidad. Luna rió por lo bajo al ver cómo aquel pedazo diminuto de ropa interior casi era destrozado por la herramienta viril de Cranky, por eso le decían burro, porque tenía una bestia entre sus piernas. Como toda mujer que él había logrado llevarla hasta ese punto, no pudo evitar tomarle, como si le acariciara por la cabeza.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" Le preguntó el hombre con un aire de superioridad y con una voz que excedía por mucho al fantoche que le enseñó matemáticas en su último año de preparatoria.

"Sí. Mucho" Se sinceró ella, con un tono de voz tan erótico como si le hubiera tocado en sus zonas erógenas más secretas. La fragancia éterea de la lavanda fue como cocaína en polvo pura, los ojos del hombre se llenaron de vicio y al ver eso, Luna supo que él no daría cabida a más dilaciones, no sería para nada amable ni tierno. Sonrió al saberlo, a ella no le gustaban los chicos suaves.

Tomando sus veintitrés centímetros de mando con el índice y pulgar, para dejar todo el largo posible, él golpeó las nalgas de la mujer con demencia, primero la derecha, después la izquierda. Así la macaneó hasta que ella finalmente suspiró.

"¿No me la vas a dar hasta que lo diga cierto?" Preguntó la mujer con la respiración acelerada y estimulando su pecho izquierdo mientras su mano derecha la apoyaba contra el tronco. Era un idilio, en medio del bosque, sentirse forzada, sumisa, ver que en cualquier momento alguien podría pasar y saber que ella era tomada por un viejo, ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Qué osadía! ¡Qué excitación producía! Sentía que si él no la poseía pronto, sus uñas se clavarían en la corteza y saltaría sobre él como una fiera salvaje.

Y él continuó azotándola con su mástil de carne, produciendo un sonido entre húmedo y absorbente.

"Ay, profesor Cranky, por favor, no quiero aplazarme. Quiero ir con mi novio al baile de graduación" Confesó ella como cuando era colegiala, con el mismo tono de voz que antaño usó y con la misma sumisión que demostró en ese entonces.

"Mírame" Ordenó él con un tono más severo. Cosa que hizo de reojo. Él la tomó de la barbilla con fuerza y acercó su boca para darle un beso de lengua y separarse a los pocos segundos. "Dime, dime qué pasará después de que te coja como la perra caliente que eres"

"Dejaré que me la meta siempre que quiera" Respondió Luna, sin mirarle a los ojos, pero fue forzada a hacerlo, allí estaba, sintiéndose débil, indefensa. Aquel viejo maldito sabía cómo encenderla al cien por cien, y su tanga ya estaba empapada. "Por favor, necesito ser su perra" gimió a modo de ruego.

Entonces, ante los ruegos, él cerró los ojos y guio su miembro erecto, Luna se inclinó para facilitarle el acceso. Así como lo hizo en el pasado, en medio del salón de matemáticas.

Entonces al enterrar la cabeza, él se tomó unos segundos para respirar, para sentir que los labios inferiores de la mujer trataran de tragárselo, para oír la agitación de esta, un pequeño gemidito y para ver su mano estrujando la corteza, sus manos fueron hacia los senos de la mujer. La conocía bien, ella no rogaría más, tenía más orgullo que cualquier otra que hubiera tomado en su aventurada vida.

Y justo por eso, disfrutó con aquellos tortuosos segundos en los que solamente la cabeza de su pene era alojado, pero de pronto respiró profundamente y con un impulso salvaje la enterró completa, tal como se hace al empalar a un enemigo, tal como da el golpe de gracia.

Ella apretó los dientes y sus uñas prácticamente se aferraron con fuerza al tronco, de inmediato el hombre la tomó de las caderas después de darle una caricia a sus senos. Apenas habían pasado cuatro minutos, pero se sentían como una eternidad. Ella finalmente cerró los ojos para sentir cómo él comenzaba a salir nuevamente y a volver a unirse.

Con fuerza, con velocidad, colorando las nalgas de luna, logrando que el cinturón del pantalón de ambos sonara al unísono casi tan fuerte como los aplausos de piel con piel, casi tanto como los gemidos ahogados de la mujer que se mordía el labio para no gritar por la marea de ardor y placer que el burrito le estaba dando.

Pa, pa, pa. No había humedad, no había ni siquiera un poco de humildad, aquellos sonidos grotescos venían de la fuerza con la que el hombre viejo todavía podía cogerse a un pedazo del cielo, en plena lujuria, Luna observó los alrededores para estar al tanto. Pero simplemente, ser poseída de aquella forma en medio del bosque no tenía parangón.

Una de las manos del hombre dejó la cadera para centrarse nuevamente en el pecho, esta vez fue directo al pezón, para darle un pellizco débil y estirarlo sutilmente, lo necesario para provocar una inyección de estímulo en la delicada mujer que ahora solo sabía recibir, dando a cambio pocos sonidos y sometiéndose por completo, sintiendo cómo aquel aberrante miembro estaba a punto de partirla en dos.

Sus bragas que fueron hechas a un lado para propiciar aquella penetración sublime poseían su marca personal, aquella luna. Y "el burro" todo animalesco estiró la liga para soltarla y así impactar en sobre su cintura. Una nalgada, dos. Su seno derecho bien atendido.

La furia del hombre terminó de liberarse en un clamor que exhalo, un bramido casi animal, entonces sus manos dejaron el poco cariño que poseían y fueron a los cabellos de la mujer.

"Sí, sí… así… más… ¡Más!" gritó la amazonas, mientras sentía que el cuero cabelludo se le desprendería, aferrándose al tronco para mantener el equilibrio, finalmente él dejó la violencia en dos últimas estocadas que supieron hacerse sentir en su interior. Era difícil saber cuántas veces ella se había corrido.

El orgasmo múltiple era algo que se tenía pocas veces en la vida, Luna lo sabía bien y solo el burro se lo había otorgado.

Ya volviéndose a vestir, todavía recuperando el aliento, ella sonriendo sintió la calidez del semen de Cranky en su interior. Era bueno saber que el burro era infértil, de lo contrario, probablemente ya habría muchos burritos en el mundo. Él era de esos que no usaban protección por nada del mundo, pero cómo se lo podría recriminar. Pasarían un par de minutos hasta que Celestia y Twilight regresaran, momentos donde ambos se sentaron sobre el césped, a la sombra del pasto y quedaron en verse en un motel.


End file.
